Kikanshinki University
by DragonStarDream
Summary: Ichigo and the gang suddenly wake up at Kikanshinki University, with an huge fog in their minds clouding their memories. The whole place seems suspicious, especially the headmaster, Aizen. Can Ichigo and friends regain their lost memories and powers to figure out what's going on,or will they each fall inside the Kikanshinki University? Rated T for Foul Language.
1. Waking

_"What the hell?" _Ichigo thought, attempting to form words to show how confused…and _pissed_ he was. However, for once the orange-haired Shinigami was speechless. His thoughts were hazy, eyes somewhat sleepy, like he had just woken up from a deep sleep.

That was probably because he had woken up in a dorm room in a University.

He groaned, stretching a hand up to rub at his face. "I have no idea what's going on…where am I…?" He tried to pull memories from the depths of his mind, but…everything was hazy. It was like peering through a thick fog…which he couldn't break through no matter what he tried. He soon reached a conclusion – he had no idea what was going on. He couldn't remember… _anything._ A huge, big, blank pile of nothing.

"Crap…." Ichigo breathed. He just lay there for a few more moments, trying to work out what he should do. Eventually, slowly, he started to climb out of the bed, taking the time to stretch out his limbs. "Damn, I feel so stiff…" He groaned, raising his arms above his head so he could stretch out his entire body. He yawned hugely, rubbing at an eye like a child. "Okay...well…er…I could always see where I am," Ichigo muttered, making the decision. Looking down, he realised he was wearing pyjamas. "Crap. I'd better find something to wear," For the first time, he raised his head to take in his surroundings properly.

The dorm room he was in was small – just large enough to hold his bed, a desk, a closet…and another door, leading to an even smaller bathroom with a toilet and shower. The walls were white washed, giving the room a little of a depressing look. "_Man, this room needs a paint job… or at least some posters…" _ Ichigo thought, walking slowly over to the closet. "This is worth a shot, I guess…" Without further ado, he pulled opened the closet… to discover all his clothes neatly put away. He blinked, seriously not expecting it to be _that_ simple. He shrugged it off, picking up some jeans and a t-shirt at random. Once he was dressed, he left his room, pausing only to lock the door behind him – force of habit, he guessed. He made a mental note of his room number – 415 – just in case he got lost.

Ichigo found himself in a corridor, with a kitchen at the end. He stuck his head in to see if anyone was there…no luck. So he turned and retraced his steps back down the corridor, discovering that there were another 5 dorm rooms along with his. "_Great. I gotta share. At least I have my own bathroom..."_ Ichigo thought to himself. Quiet breathing or snoring could be heard behind each of the doors, which made his lips twitch. Being as quiet as possible – he may not actually know the people behind them, but it doesn't mean he wanted to wake them up – he sneaked out of the apartment and into the campus.

Ichigo looked around, blinking rapidly. He started rubbing the back of his head, wondering what he should do next. That question was answered for him when a man with grey hair and a clipboard appeared behind him.  
"Ah. Mr Kurosaki, is it?" The man looked at him with a huge grin on his face. "_Now that is one creepy-ass grin…" _Ichigo thought privately to himself, resisting the urge to shudder.  
"Yes, that's me," Ichigo confirmed.  
"You arrived late last night. Come with me to meet headmaster Aizen and receive your timetable and map."  
"Aizen?" The name rang a dim bell for Ichigo. He gritted his teeth, attempting to shove the fog out of his mind again. The name Aizen **screamed** dangerous, but Ichigo was once again useless to shift the fog from his head, only resulting in a headache. The man's grin grew wider, almost in response to Ichigo's visual struggle.  
"Yes, Aizen. You will refer to him as "Headmaster Aizen". As for me...I am assistant head teacher Gin Ichimaru. Now, follow, Ichigo Kurosaki," Gin commanded, turning and striding his way through campus. Ichigo stood there in complete shock for half a second. "_Dammit, why can't I remember anything?!_" Before shaking his head and following Gin. Whatever was going on, seeing the man named "Aizen" might make more sense to the fog clouding his mind.

How wrong Ichigo was once he came outside Aizen's office. Unknown pressure seeped through him, almost as if his organs were being crushed right on the spot. Ichigo struggled to breathe for a second, and he was barely aware that the fog in his head thickened worse than ever, masking any of his attempts to make any sense at the entire situation. "_What the hell…is this in my head?" _Ichigo tried to reason with himself, still struggling to draw breath through his lungs. He flicked his eyes over to Gin, who seemed completely unaffected. Gin raised an eyebrow.  
"Is there a problem, Mr Kurosaki?" Gin's tone…made it seem to Ichigo that Gin was _taunting_ him. Ichigo forced a breath into his lungs so he could reply.  
"No…_Sir," _Ichigo put in as much cheek to his reply as he could, shooting a glare in Gin's direction.  
"Come on now. You wouldn't want to be…punished, for such cheek, now would you?" As if on cue, the pressure increased from inside the door. Ichigo let out a gasp at this point, gritting his teeth together. "Well, Mr Kurosaki?"  
"…..No, Sir." Ichigo was forced to give in, put politeness into his tone, before the pressure actually killed him.  
"You remember to mind your manners around headmaster Aizen now. Wouldn't want that fiery hair to get you in trouble would we?"  
Ichigo didn't even bother to try to draw breath to reply. Instead; Ichigo nodded mutely, grinding his teeth together. The pressure immediately calmed, down to the point where Ichigo could freely breathe. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with oxygen. Gin's smirk widened, going over to the door and knocking on it. "Aizen, sir, I have brought Ichigo Kurosaki to receive his timetable."  
"Bring him in." That voice. Ichigo knew that he knew that voice from somewhere. He also knew, deep down, that the owner of the voice was dangerous, and should be avoided at all costs. His mind refused to work when he attempted to bring up an explanation.

Instead, the door swung open and Ichigo walked into the office, wondering what on Earth he had gotten himself into.

**Author's Notes:**

Hello! So this is a new story that I came up with. My good buddy Emily (SilurianReptile) helped me with it and gave me ideas. This, for once, is an attempt at a longer story, not just an oneshot. I hope you enjoy! Kikanshinki University is an idea for a name I came up with – Kikanshinki, as I'm sure some of you will know, translates into the memory replacement tool Soul Reapers use. Hopefully, this will help ;)  
Cover Image (C) to .com.


	2. Meeting the Head

Ichigo knew as soon as the office door clicked behind him, he was in trouble. Not like he'd done anything wrong, exactly – it was just the look on Aizen's face. "_Shit…"_ Ichigo murmured in his thoughts.  
"Take a seat, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen commanded, which Ichigo hesitantly obeyed. Somewhere in the back of his mind was screaming at him to not follow this man's command so easily, but he ignored it. Ichigo figured he'd better just go along with what this man was saying, before that stinking pressure returned. "So…Ichigo Kurosaki. You arrived one day later than the other students, due to some…unexpected circumstances. However, you're here now; and that is what matters."  
Ichigo nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak. "Now, my records say that you opted to study Medical Sciences. You want to pursue a career in medicine, as your father did, I assume?"  
"Medical…Sciences? I don't remember…" Ichigo muttered, feeling a headache coming on. He rubbed his forehead absentmindedly, and Aizen's smirk grew.  
"Yes, Kurosaki. Medical Sciences," Aizen pushed a course overview towards him, along with Ichigo's map of the University and timetable. "I trust you'll be able to find the relevant information within your course handbook. I also trust that you'll keep the standard of good behaviour I expect out of my…_students._" As Aizen spoke, the pressure from before crushed Ichigo; and Ichigo knew he had no other choice than to agree.  
"Yes."  
"Yes…what?" Aizen whispered; releasing more pressure and watching in intense satisfaction as Ichigo gasped, bent under his will.  
"Yes…Sir." Ichigo gasped out, reaching over to take the pile of paperwork. Once his hand curled around it, the pressure was dropped. _"This bastard is doing something. I __**know**__ that I know him, and that other guy….Argh! Gin what's-the-bastard-with-the-creepy-smile's name. He can just be creepy smile dude." _Ichigo cursed under his breath; hating his poor ability to forget names almost instantly.  
"That will be all. Enjoy your time at Kikanshinki University, Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen dismissed his with a wave of his hand and a grin. As Ichigo rose to his feet to leave the office, clutching his paperwork, he noticed something on the desk. A small, blue, orb, with a swirling mass inside, contained within a sealed glass cube. Ichigo stopped dead, staring at it. You could practically hear the gears turning inside his head while he attempted to work out the screaming feeling of _destroy it._  
"Is there a problem, Kurosaki?" Aizen's voice brought him back down to Earth.

"I was just wondering what that orb was on your desk," Ichigo looked up, then quickly added a "Sir," once he saw the significant look on Aizen's face.  
"That, Kurosaki, is the _**Hōgyoku**__," _Ichigo barely contained a gasp, for reasons unknown. He rubbed at his forehead again, fighting the headache with as much force as he could. "I've heard that before…what is it…it's connected to him, I know it is..." Ichigo's eyes slid in and out of focus as he stared firmly at the orb in front of him. "The Hōgyoku is something I've had for a while, Kurosaki. I am…surprised you noticed it. Most students take a glance and cast it out of their minds. I suggest you do the same. I also suggest that you...introduce yourself to the other young people you currently share an apartment with."  
Ichigo's eyes slid back into focus; and he nodded, the fog in his brain flaring up and covering his every thought of the Hōgyoku, along with it his attempts to remember. Not in complete control of his body, he turned and made his way out of the office as if he was walking on the clouds. Once out of the office and a safe distance of a corridor away from Aizen and Gin, Ichigo sank into a chair, dropping his paperwork and letting his head drop into his hands. His hands felt cold, which he gladly pressed to his head to soothe his headache, allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

"There's no point trying to fight this fog…all it does is give me a headache…" Ichigo muttered into his hands. With a groan, he unwillingly raised his head and bent down to pick up his paperwork, frowning at the timetable. "Apparently, I start class tomorrow… for now; there's nothing I can do until I at least remember something. I might as well go to the class and just lie low while I figure this out… I don't want to piss Aizen off." Ichigo shuddered involuntarily at the thought of the crushing pressure. "Maybe if I go and crash, it'll clear my head…and as much as I hate to say it, Aizen's right – I really should say hello to the people I share with…if they're awake, that is," Ichigo muttered, remembering how they seemed to be asleep earlier. "Ah, what the hell…" Squinting at his map, he slowly made his way back to the apartment. It took him a while, due to his poor sense of direction…and just generally sucking at reading maps. Finally, he reached his apartment door, pulling it open abruptly.

And smacking straight into a small girl with raven black hair and violet eyes.

**Author's Notes:  
**New chapter! I struggled quite a bit with the Ichigo and Aizen scene, mainly because I'm only on Series 9. I did the best I could; but I think I still need practice with keeping everyone in character. Not too sure how well I'm doing Ichigo at the moment…  
Anyway, sorry it's a little shorter. I wanted to save this next bit until the next chapter. :D


	3. Rukia

Fixed some typos - sorry! Must of missed them when I was re-reading, it happens sometimes ~

Ichigo stared down at the girl he had just knocked flying, blinking rapidly. "Er…"  
"Is that all you can say, you idiot?!" The girl snapped at him, a look of pure anger on her face as she got to her feet, brushing away the dust on her skirt and glaring at a dirt mark left from her rather hard fall to the floor. "You just knocked me flat, you fool!"  
Something about this girl immediately sparked irritation within Ichigo, for reasons unknown. However, he _had_ just knocked her flat.  
"Sorry about that…you alright?" Ichigo asked, bending down to pick up her bag she had dropped and instantly frowning at the weight. "You sure got a lot of stuff in here…"  
"What I have in here is none of your concern!" The girl yelled, reaching out a hand to snatch her stuff back, clipping Ichigo with the bag as she did.  
"Oi! Watch where you're swinging that thing! You could knock someone out with that!"  
"Oh, says the one knocking out people with a door?!"  
This girl was _really_ beginning to piss Ichigo off, and before he knew it, he was arguing with her.  
"What about you?! You look about twelve. Why don't you go and play your University games somewhere else, okay; **Midget**?"  
A smirk came over the girls face, and she stretched up on her tiptoes – she barely came up to his shoulders.  
"So, I'm a _midget_, am I?" She breathed, right into his face. Before Ichigo could have any time to take those words in – a mighty pain erupted in his private parts, sending him to his knees. The source of the pain was the result of a well-aimed kick from the grinning black-haired girl standing above him. "Usually, I would beat you into next week. However, since Nii-Sama would disapprove, I suppose I can let you off with a simple kick this time."  
"Why you little brat…" Ichigo grunted, struggling back onto his feet, wincing.  
"I am not 'little brat'. My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. I suggest you stay out of my way, _baka._" With that, the girl named Rukia stormed off; Ichigo assumed she was going to class. Ichigo stared at her retreating form for a few seconds.  
"Well…that could have gone better…but what the hell was her problem?" Ichigo muttered underneath his breath, letting himself into his apartment with a groan. "Damn, that really hurt…" It also felt like Ichigo knew her, but that was crazy. He'd definitely remember meeting someone who pissed him off so easily…or with that strong a kick.

Ichigo could hear voices down the hall; but after that meeting, couldn't bring himself to walk down there and say hello. If they were still hanging around there when he got hungry, well, he's sort the problem out then. Instead, he retreated to his room, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Ichigo sat down on his bed and pulled the various course information booklets and things towards him, flipping through them aimlessly. "Well, at least I don't have to buy loads of books and stuff…" Ichigo murmured underneath his breath, seeing that new students were given the required textbooks once they set foot in class. Next, he gave the map a good look over, trying to memorise how to get around. After five minutes of this, he threw it down, snarling. "I guess I'm just gonna have to learn my way around by practice…" Ichigo sighed, giving him room a glance. "I wonder if you're actually allowed to put posters up in here…this room really feels like a prison cell. To think of it…this whole place is weird and Aizen…" He trailed off; looking for a word he wanted to use to describe Aizen. "Damn." Not the most impressive word in his vocabulary, but it would do for now. Feeling his stomach start to snarl, Ichigo backed out of his room and headed towards the kitchen area.

One again, it was empty. With a sigh, Ichigo plonked himself down into a seat and listened- hearing no sound from the apartment. "They must have left for something…ah well. I don't particularly want to have another run-in with Kuchiki…" With that, he started digging through the cupboards. "Eh, they might not like me stealing food…whatever. Some toast won't hurt." He reached out, grabbing a couple of slices of bread and dumping them in the toaster, drumming his fingers on the counter as he waited impatiently. "C'mon…" He growled. "Did I seriously get the one apartment with the world's slowest toaster?" After an age, the toast finally popped up and Ichigo immediately grabbed it, grabbing some butter from the fridge. Sitting down on a nearby school he pretty much devoured the toast, remembering he hadn't eaten that day. "Come to think of it…when **did** I last eat?" Ichigo thought, wincing once his headache increased. "Ah… doesn't matter." Once done with the toast, he scrubbed the plate quickly and replaced it back where he found it, slipping back into his room without running into anyone. Good.

With a groan, he dragged a backpack lying on the floor towards him, blinking in surprise once he knocked a suitcase over. "Yuzu must have done most of my packing for me, I guess…" Gathering up the crap he needed for the next morning, he threw himself down on his bed, closing his eyes.

Tomorrow was when the real trouble would begin.

**Author's Notes:  
**New chapter, woohoo! This one was mainly for introducing Rukia, the rest will come later, I didn't want everyone in one chapter haha ^^' So excuse some of the parts afterwards to kill some words x3 But um, yeah, thank you to those who follow and fave this story! I have a plot set out and things like that, I'm just building up to it currently…I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
